


American Limbo

by Tassos



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Terra Firma_.  
> Written for farscapefriday's Mistaken Identity challenge.

It was like a tug of war. On one side was the dream, the sanctuary where he knew the ropes, knew the players, knew that if he went to the grocery store he didn’t have to worry about paranoid cashiers wanting a piece of him. He could get his milk and cookies, easy peasy.

On the other side was a ship, her pilot, and a handful of aliens. He didn’t think he really knew the rules there until he was here, the dream unrealized and fractured into reality where they turned out to be the same. There were just milk and cookies here too. Easy peasy.

Except when you were caught in the middle. It was more than culture shock. More than wanting Earth to be better than it was. More than knowing how to shake with the right hand and erase his tracks with the left. More than knowing that home was now in a version of Hell. That even if Heaven existed and would take him back, he’d never go. It had always been an easy choice, for different reasons.

Thing was, everyone who said he was different – who had no idea – still thought the outcome of that choice would always be the same.


End file.
